


Famous visitors of Firin's Fetish clubs DISCONTINUED

by Trc24



Series: Firin's fetish clubs series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Many More Characters to Come, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trc24/pseuds/Trc24
Summary: In this first chapter Rey visits Zeltros shortly after the events of the rise of skywalker to relax and have some time to herself and she ends up trying some new things out.
Series: Firin's fetish clubs series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Rey goes to Zeltros

**Author's Note:**

> This is a legends version of Zeltros and zeltrons because I felt it fit better with the story also all species can be found in this guide https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rs5Or4pwkgj1PmU6Q-CbtLT-BDLrMAJW/view 
> 
> Another link to the guide can also be found on the star wars erotica forum where I also post this story and my other story Sabine visits a fetish club.

Rey had come to Zeltros to do one thing and that was relax. For the first time in her life she didn't need to worry about anything to much. She wasn't worrying about getting her next meal on Jakku. She wasn't worrying about finding the resistance new recruits. She wasn't worrying about her jedi training and she wasn't worrying about having to save the entire galaxy.

For the first time in her life Rey was able to relax for a long period of time and take care of herself and she had a whole galaxy to do it in. That's why she did some research to try and find the best place to unwind and ultimately decided that Zeltros was the place.

The planet was in a constant state of partying and Rey honestly didn't know where to start which was why she had looked up interesting locations to visit and the first place that popped up was Sena Firin's fetish club.

Rey expected the place to be a nightclub of some kind where she could get a drink and have some fun on the dance floor. As it turned out she was half right. Yes she could get a drink but there was no dance floor here. More like numerous different species having sex in ways that made Rey blush and shy away from the action.

That was why she was currently sitting in a booth as far away from the action as possible. There were a few different art pieces around her but she didn't pay to much attention to them as they were all explicit in nature even the ones that were on the walls.

The problem though was that in trying to not draw attention to herself by shying away Rey had actually drawn attention to herself.

“What's a pretty thing like you hiding back here?”

Rey looked over to see a female Zeltron dressed in staff attire standing near her booth. She had a light red skin colour with red hair. She had a name tag that read 'My name is Melenna' over her left breast which was so big.

“Are you going to answer my question or are you going to just stare at my tits.” Melenna stated with a smirk on her face.

Rey shook her head and blushed as she realised she had been staring at Melenna's tits. “Er sorry.” Rey blurted a bit flustered.

“Oh don't worry about it.” Melenna said sitting down next to Rey. “Most people stare at them whilst I walk past but I know some people would like your nice natural ones even more.”

Rey just blushed and looked away again not knowing how to reply to that.

“Well you are a timid thing aren't you. Is it your first time in one of our facilities?” Melenna asked.

“Er yeah. I didn't know what to expect and thought this would be a nightclub.” Rey explained looking back over at Melenna but not making eye contact with her.

“Well it's a nightclub of sorts I suppose.” Melenna conceded looking out to where everyone was having fun with each other. “Why don't you go join them?” She asked

“Because I'm not used to having sex with random people who will do whatever they want to me.” Rey answered with a slightly raised voice.

“Have you ever heard of bondage before er...” Melenna inquired with a raised eyebrow seemingly asking for Rey's name.

“Rey and no I haven't. I don't really watch holoporn.” Rey answered.

“Well your missing out. Bondage is what those people are mainly doing now.” Melenna said pointing them out. “It's all consensual even the punishments and if the submissive doesn't want something to happen then they can use a safe word to stop it. That rarely happens though because it is always made clear to everyone what someone will allow to happen to them so there isn't any big surprises.” Melenna explained.

“And people enjoy it?” Rey asked with a far away look as she felt herself getting hotter for some reason.

“Oh yeah they do. The submissives may say what they will allow to happen to them but how it happens and what position they will be in when it happens is out of there control making it exciting for them. On the flip side the dominant people can have there wicked way with people so long as they play by the rules and the thrill of dominating someone and forcing them to cum is thrilling.” Melenna explained releasing more and more of her pheromones.

Rey realised what was happening and tried to fight it but her body was already under the zeltrons spell but there was still a part of her brain that was fighting for common sense. “I don't know. I mean I don't have a lot of experience in this.” Rey explained.

“Well how about I set you up with something that will get you a closer look at the action whilst also giving you a similar sort of experience.” Melenna offered.

“How will you do that?” Rey asked genuinely intrigued by the zeltrons offer.

“Well I'm sure you've seen all the works of erotic art around. Ever thought about becoming one of those works?” Melenna asked.

Rey's face turned to pure shock as she looked at the statues wall mountings and clear blocks with a new understanding. “There are actually people in all these things.” Rey exclaimed.

“Yes there is and that can be you if you want. I can put you right next to some of the action and you can just watch what people do and see if there are things that you might want to try out.” Melenna coaxed whilst also releasing her pheromones again.

Even without the pheromones Rey would definitely have thought about it but they definitely helped her reach her decision a lot quicker. “Alright. I'll do it.” She said before downing the remainder of her drink.

“Excellent. Now what kind of piece would you like to become? You could try a statue.” Melenna said pointing to what Rey would later find out was a Cetian women in a hip high base statue.

“You could try a fully encased piece.” Melenna said now pointing to a what Rey would later find out to be a Kaleesh women in a clear block of something.

“Or maybe you would like to try the carbonite style wall decoration.” Melenna now said motioning to one of the nearby ones that had a Kel Dor women in it but Rey didn't know the species of the person at the time.

Rey took a moment to look at all three of her options before deciding. “A statue please.”

“Alright if you would like to follow me.” Melenna said as she stood up.

Rey stood up and followed Melenna through the main club area to a locker room.

“If you would take your clothes off please while I find an open locker for you to put them in.” Melenna said once they were in the room.

“Er can't I just get undressed in the room that we will use to turn me into a statue?” Rey asked.

“You could but then you would have to ask a staff member to unlock the locker your clothes are in to get them back.” Melenna explained opening an unlocked locker.

Rey nodded before starting to take her clothes off. Once she was naked she took her clothes and put them in the locker before Melenna shut the door.

“Put your thumb on the reader to lock the door.” Melenna exclaimed.

Rey did hearing the door mechanism lock.

“That door wont open unless you or a staff member put there thumb on the reader. Now lets get you moulded into a statue.” Melenna said before turning and walking to a door that she and Rey hadn't entered the room from.

It was a short walk to the moulding room but Rey was still nervous. She had her arms in positions that would give her some modesty as they made the walk.

Once they entered the room Rey relaxed a little bit probably helped by Melenna's pheromones. Rey looked around the room and saw a huge vat of cloudy liquid. The vat had three pipes leading out from it. One led to what Rey assumed was a spray gun of some kind and the other two led to open moulds. One mould was hip height the other only went up to just above Rey's ankles. There was also a table with lots of stuff on it that didn't seem that interesting to Rey.

“Right so first things first what base would you like? You can either have a hip high one or one that goes above your ankles.” Melenna inquired.

Rey looked at both moulds for a few moments. Melenna used that time to release even more pheromones making Rey's nipples go rock hard and seemingly making her more daring. “The ankle high one.” Rey answered.

“Alright step into it then please.” Melenna exclaimed with a supportive smile on her face.

Rey stepped into the ankle high mould and looked over at Melenna who had made her way over to the vat controls.

“Do you have a pose in mind?” Melenna asked.

“Er no. Do you have any ideas?” Rey answered and asked back.

“I do but it will require your legs to be a shoulders width apart.” Melenna explained.

Despite the pheromones Rey had to think about it for a moment before she spread her legs a shoulder's width apart revealing her wet pussy.

“Ready?” Melenna asked.

Rey gave her a nod of confirmation making Melenna turn to the controls and hit a button. Rey then heard what had to be the liquid from the vat running through the pipe. She then gasped as the liquid flowed out of the pipe and over her feet filling up the mould. As it puddled around her feet Rey moved her toes about feeling the warm thick liquid go between her toes.

“It's so thick.” She exclaimed looking down at her feet.

“Well we do call it thikite for a reason.” Melenna said drawing Rey's attention to her.

It didn't take long for the mould to fill up by which point the system shut the flow of thikite off automatically. Rey soon started to notice that it was getting harder and harder to move her toes around in the thikite and not long later she couldn't move her toes at all. She couldn't move her feet at all either. She was stuck in an ankle high solid block.

Whilst the thikite had hardened Melenna had gone to the table to pick up a few things that would help with the next part of the process.

“Okay so now that the base is complete we can move on to stage two stimulation.” Melenna exclaimed before holding something up so that Rey could see it. “This is a bullet vibe and I'm going to put this in your pussy but only after I've covered it with this.” Melenna said now holding up a second item which looked to be a container with liquid in it. “This will make the vibe stay in your pussy for the duration of your time as a statue.” Melenna explained.

She then proceeded to pour the liquid in the container over the bullet vibe in Rey's sight before dropping the container and moving the vibe down and out of Rey's sight.

Rey looked down as Melenna reached between her legs and started to push the bullet vibe into her pussy making her gasp and moan slightly.

Melenna then went back over to the table but not before she took apart the mould and carried the pieces over to the table. She then returned to Rey with two small tubes in her hand.

“Right so I need to put these in your nose.” Melenna said holding up the tubes. “If we don't put them in then we risk blocking your nose with the thikite.” she informed.

“Alright.” Rey said agreeing to having the tubes in her nose.

It didn't take long for Melenna to put the tubes in Rey's nose. Once they were in Melenna went back to the table and picked up two small things, a pair of goggles and a datapad.

“Okay so firstly put these on so you can see after we have moulded you.” Melenna asked handing over the goggles.

Rey put the goggles on finding them to not affect her vision at all.

“Right so.” Melenna said messing around with the datapad. “I'm going to show you the pose that I would like you to do. Once you are in that position I will put these ear buds in your ears so they don't get filled with thikite and prevent you from hearing anything. Once there in I will spray you with thikite. It will harden instantly so don't make any sudden movements and keep your mouth closed. You don't want a mouth full of this stuff. Ready?” She explained and then asked.

“As I'll ever be.” Rey replied fully aware that the next few movements she had were the last few she would make for a while.

Melenna turned the datapad screen so that Rey could see it and at the same time she released some more of her pheromones to keep Rey in the mood.

Rey saw the image on the screen and was initially shocked but soon started to copy the person in the picture. She bent ever so slightly to the left at her hips. Her right hand came up to her shoulder covering the top right of her right breast but didn't cover her nipple. Her left hand meanwhile went down to her pussy placing her middle and ring finger around her clit and labia drawing more attention to them.

Once Rey was in position Melenna put the datapad down on the floor before putting the earbuds in Rey's ears. Once they were both in Melenna picked the datapad up and put it back on the table she then picked up the spray gun. She gave it a test spray before pointing it at Rey and giving her a count down with her fingers before starting to spray her with thikite.

Rey gasped as the thikite was initially sprayed onto her shins but she quickly stopped herself from flinching to much and shut her mouth whilst retaining a small smile. She watched as Melenna started to walk around her and felt her spray the thikite higher and higher with each rotation she made.

It didn't take long before Rey was completely coated in thikite. Rey tried to move her body and although she felt her muscles try to follow her orders she didn't move a millimetre. In fact all she could do was blink because her eyes were protected by the goggles.

The goggles that Melenna soon removed letting Rey see the room again. Rey then felt the nose tubes being removed followed by the earbuds. “Okay Rey blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?”

Rey blinked once.

“Are you alright in there?” Melenna now asked.

Again Rey blinked once.

“So no aches or pains of any kind?” Melenna inquired with genuine concern.

This time Rey blinked twice as she was absolutely fine.

“Excellent.” Melenna said before walking out of Rey's line of sight.

Rey heard Melenna walk over to the table and then walk back with some things in her hands.

“So now I'm going to add the finishing touches. I'm first going to put some eye drops I your eyes so they wont irritate you whilst your in the statue. You aren't able to blink once were finished so these are necessary. Are you alright with this?” Melenna explained before asking Rey the question

Rey blinked once to confirm she was okay with the eye drops.

“Alright after the eye drops I will put these contact lenses in your eyes. To you they will be see through but to everyone else they will look like thikite and complete the illusion. Once there in I will carefully paint some thikite onto the parts of your body that were covered by the goggles. Do you understand?” Melenna explained.

Rey took a few moment s to blink once this time as she processed what the zelton said.

Once she blinked Melenna carefully held Rey's eyes open as she applied the eye drops and then the contact lenses. She then applied thikite to the areas that the goggles covered. This held Rey's eyelids open but also completed the process of turning her into an erotic statue.

Once she had finished Melenna walked out of Rey's line of sight to put away the container of thikite. She then walked back into Rey's sight holding a datapad.

“This is what you look like Rey. I will try to give you some pictures so you can remember the experience.” Melenna informed Rey as she turned the datapad to show her what she looked like.

Rey looked at the datapad amazed at what she was seeing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing was her. She looked so sexy and hot and she couldn't tare her eyes away from her nipples or her pussy.

After a little while Melenna took away the datapad and put it back on the table leaving Rey to stare at the wall again.

“Alright time to get you back out in the club. I'll find you a spot to put you and will try to organise a show for you.” Melenna announced as she used the controller for the repulsorsled that Rey was on to raise up into the air a little.

From Rey's perspective she just suddenly started to raise up as if someone had used the force on her. It took her a moment to realise she was on a repulsorsled. She then watched as Melenna led her through some of the corridors in the club before going out into the main club area. Rey could feel people watching her as she floated through the room over to an edge of an open area where a space for a statue was.

Melenna lowered her into position and then left her so she could go and get Rey's show set up. This let Rey process what she was doing right now. She was practically naked in front of everyone in the club unable to move a muscle and was waiting for her own personal sex show to be set up in front of her. If Rey could have shivered in anticipation she could have become a human sized vibrator.

Whilst she waited for the show some of the patrons decided to get a closer work at the new piece of art. First was a fish like male that Rey had never seen before Rey would find out late that he was a Selkath and he decided to take his time looking at every detail in Rey's pose before walking off to do something else.

Next to take a close look was a male dug. Again Rey had to look up the species of the man after the fact but there unique way of walking was a huge help in her research. The dug was soon joined by a fat male pig creature that Rey would later learn was a gamorrean. He and the dug had a conversation that Rey assumed was about her but she couldn't quite be sure because they were using a language that she didn't understand.

The last person to come up to Rey was the female Cetian who had been the statue that Rey had seen earlier. She decided to get hands on with Rey moving her hands all over the statue in front of her.

Rey didn't feel the Cetian's touch but it didn't stop her imagining what it would feel like.

It wasn't long after the Cetian left that Melenna came back into Rey's view. She moved a bench of some kind into Rey's view before heading off and quickly returning with a stand full of sex toys and other equipment.

Not long after Melenna had arrived with the toys and equipment a human looking women with green skin, brown hair and facial tattoos walked forward. The mirialan Rey would later find out wore a full body stocking which had an opening in the crotch area.

Melenna cuffed the mirialan female to the bench in a hands and knees position. She then seemed to have a quick conversation with her before stepping back from her a little and announcing. “Alright everyone anything goes come up and have fun.”

A group of men and women of different species had gathered near Melenna and the mirialan as Melenna had cuffed the mirialan to the bench. Some had even looked over at Rey as they waited for the all clear to start.

The fun started in a weird way though with Melenna looking at her datapad quickly before taking a blindfold from the stand and put it on the mirialan. The blindfold easily covered her eyes whilst leaving her nose exposed.

Once the blindfold was in place a weird thing with what looked to be three eye stalks and three breasts walked out of the crowd. She wore what Rey assumed was some kind of dominatrix gear.

She went up to Melenna and was given some kind of long slim stick, She then went behind the blind mirialan whilst saying. “Count the hits and thank your mistress you mirialan slut.”

The female gran then used the slim stick thing to strike the mirialan's ass making her jolt forward and cry out in surprise and pain.

“One. Thank you mistress.” Rey heard the mirialan say after she had stopped her cry of pain.

The gran then delivered another strike to the mirialan's ass earning another short cry of pain before she counted the strike and thanked the gran for it. Rey watched as the gran delivered fifteen total strikes to the mirialan's ass with her counting and thanking the gran for each one. Rey also looked at the crowd who were watching intently some were even masturbating to what they were watching even though it wasn't anything to stimulating to watch at the moment.

The female gran handed the slim stick thing back to Melenna once she was done with it and then walked back into the crowd.

Another women then stepped out of the crowd. She had grey skin with a large head but rather small face and was wearing her own style of dominatrix outfit.

She bypassed Melenna and went straight up to the mirialan running her hand over the spine of the bound women as she made her way to the mirialan's rear. She then pulled apart the body stocking exposing the mirialan's ass more and giving her better access to it.

Rey was shocked as she watched this weird looking creature spread the mirialan's ass cheeks open revealing her asshole. Rey then watched as the weird sentiant licked one of its fingers before first rubbing then prodding before finally pushing it's finger into the mirialan's ass.

Rey being the innocent naïve person that she was had never thought about anal penetration before but after watching just this small teasing piece of anal play Rey wanted to try it out for herself.

It was at this point that Rey was also shocked by the feeling of a very light vibration in her pussy. Melenna had activated the bullet vibe that was in Rey and had set it up to give Rey the exact same amount of pleasure as the mirialan. This meant that as the weird female sentient teased the mirialan with the fingers in her ass Rey got a taste of the pleasure the act was giving to the mirialan through the bullet vibe.

The female sentient took her fingers out of the mirialan's ass and licked them clean which Rey thought was a little disgusting. She then saw Melenna hand a bottle of some kind and some toy to the dominant sentient. The sentient then poured the liquid that was in the bottle over the toy before pouring some down the mirialan's ass crack making her gasp.

The female sentient now took the now shining toy which was pointed and quickly got bigger and more rounded from that point until it went to a small shaft that then went onto a curved part and started to push it into the mirialan's ass.

Rey had a perfect view of this as the sentient slowly pushed the butt plug in making the mirialan lift her head up and moan. She then watched the butt plug get pulled out of the mirialan's ass all the while the bullet vibe was working its magic on her pussy with a bit more intensity.

Rey watched as the weird sentient moved the butt plug in and out of the mirialan's ass for a minute or so teasing both the mirialan and herself.

The weird female sentient then handed the plug back to Melenna and took a set of beads from her. The beads were already shiny as Melenna had lubed them up before handing them over so the female sentient was able to start pushing them into the mirialan's ass without a problem.

Rey felt a very brief and very feint vibration in her pussy when the first two beads went into the mirialan's ass. The vibration was slightly longer and stronger when the next two beads went in because they were slightly bigger than the first two. The next two boys were slightly bigger again so the vibration was slightly longer and stronger again.

The seventh bead was bigger again and Rey watched as the mirilian's ass took it without issue making the mirilian lift her head slightly and moan. Rey also moaned as the teasing vibration was slightly stronger and longer again. Unlike before though the sentient pulled the seventh bead back out making both the mirialan and Rey moan in pleasure before making them moan again as she pushed the bead back into the mirialan's ass.

The women sentient did the same with the eigth bead which was the same size as the seventh resulting in three brief bursts of vibrations in Rey's pussy. The ninth bead was the biggest yet and again was pushed in before being pulled out and pushed back into the mirialan's ass making her moan in need. The same again happened with the tenth and final bead which was the same size as the ninth one. It meant that Rey received another three teasing bursts of vibrations in her pussy that had her wishing for release.

“What do you say you needy mirialan whore?” The female sentient who had a mechanical voice said.

“Thank you mistress for playing with my whore ass with your fingers a butt plug and anal beads.” The mirialan called out so everyone could hear.

Rey watched the female sentient smile and walk back into the crowd leaving the mirialan alone. Rey used this down time to see what the mirialan was thinking. As it turned out she was also wanting something that was going to give her release.

It was then that Rey noticed the dug from earlier walk out of the crowd. He had a sex machine in his hands which he carried over to the mirialan placing it behind her. He then lined it up with her pussy and pushed it forward making her gasp and moan loudly

Rey was also given a brief but strong burst of vibration from the bullet vibe making her moan but no one heard her because of the music in the place.

Rey now watched as Melenna came over to the dug and handed him two things first was a headband of some kind which he quickly put on and the second was a datapad. Rey couldn't see the dug's facial expression but she could see him mess around with the datapad which made the machine start to fuck the mirialan's pussy.

The mirialan was quickly making noises of pleasure and moving her hips to get more pleasure. The bullet vibe in Rey's pussy also came to life. No more brief weak bursts of vibrations to tease Rey now the bullet vibe was going at a strong continuous rate that had Rey struggling to watch the show in front of her.

In fact it took Rey a few moments to realise that the dug was also making noises of pleasure as well. What Rey didn't know at the time was the dildo was neurologically linked to the dug so he was feeling the mirialan's pussy working on his cock even though it wasn't in her pussy.

Rey continued to watch the machines dildo work itself in and out of the mirialan's pussy whilst feeling the bullet vibrator work away on her. She soon felt the tell tale signs of her orgasm building but unlike when she masturbated the feeling was stronger and it had Rey wanting to move to try and get more pleasure.

“Please can I cummmaster?” The mirialan suddenly shouted with the machine contiuing to fuck her pussy at a fast pace.

“One... Two...” The dug said starting to count.

Rey didn't know why he was counting nor did she care because as he started counting Rey started cumming. Her body tried to move but the thikite held her in her pose as her sight went black because her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

When her sight returned Rey looked back over to the mirialan and the dug as the bullet vibe had stopped. The dug now held the anal beads in his hand and his cum looked to be covering the mirialan's ass. The mirialan was breathing heavily after her orgasm and moaned as the machine was pulled away with the dildo coming out of her pussy.

“You are a naughty bitch. Cumming without permission is not a good thing to be doing.” The dug remarked as he walked past the mirialan before making his way back to the crowd.

Rey now watched the crowd to see who was going to step forward but she caught some movement from Melenna which made her look at her. She saw that Melenna had what had to be a gag in her hands. In the middle of the gag it had a small cock that would go in the submissives mouth as the rest of the gag would cover there lower face.

Rey watched as Melenna put the gag into the mirialan's mouth and tightened the strap so she couldn't spit it out. Melenna then stepped back allowing someone else to step forward.

A women now stepped forward from the crowd. She was tall with gray skin and had scars all over her body. She wore fishnet leggings that went up to the middle of her thighs and a chest harness that went down from a collar going between and then under her breasts making them look bigger. Both the leggings and harness were magenta coloured.

The women smiled revealing her weird teeth that wouldn't look out of place on a carnivorous animal before saying. “Looks like the mirialan bitch needs to be taught a lesson.”

This humanoid women now went over to Melenna who had some sticky looking pads that had wires coming from them in her hands. The women took the sticky pads and started putting them all over the mirialan's body. Rey noticed that the pads were put on muscles as they moved a little because of the mirialan flinching from the contact with her skin.

After all these pads had been placed on the mirialan's skin Melenna handed the tall women a controller that Rey soon found out was for the electrical pads. The mirialan women started to make muffled cries of pain that got louder as her movements became more erratic from the building current of electricity.

At one point she shook her head making an ugh ugh ugh noise which made Melenna step up to her and loosen the gag so she could speak properly. The gag was quickly tightened back into place as Melenna seemed happy that a limit had been established with the electrical pads.

That was when the tall humanoid women took some kind of hand held device from the stand of toys. It had a normal looking handle with a see through head that had a horizontal section that had five bits coming down from it. The humanoid women hit a button on the thing and made the head light up purple while it produced an electrical sound. She then ran the head along the mirialan's back making her flinch and cry out in pain.

Rey sensed that the mirialan was in a lot of pain but she also sensed that she was enjoying the treatment she was receiving. In fact she could senses everyone's enjoyment as the female mirialan was punished for her mistake.

After a little while the tall humanoid women stopped moving the handheld thing around the mirialan's body and seemed to turn the electrical pads off as well.

“What do you say bitch?” The humanoid women asked.

Rey didn't hear the mirialan's reply but the tall humanoid women must have been happy with it because she was soon walking back into the crowd.

The next person to have fun with the mirialan was a male mon calamari. He came up to Melenna and received a whip from her that he first gave a test swing creating an almighty crack sound.

“Say 'I will not cum without permission' to the best of your ability slave.” The mon cal man said as he walked behind the mirialan.

Once he was behind her The mon cal man used the whip to strike the mirialan's left thigh making the mirialan cry out in pain before trying to say something that Rey couldn't make out.

The mirialan would receive fourteen strikes from the mon cal using the whip seven for each thigh. Rey could feel the mirialans pain through the force but like before there was also some enjoyment as well.

“Thank me slave.” The mon cal ordered as he walked over to Melenna so he could hand her back the whip.

Rey kind of heard what the mirialan said but because of the gag she couldn't really make out what was said.

The mon cal man now walked back into the crowd and was replaced by another male but he had three small horns on either side of his face. He had a lavender skin colour and light blue hair and also what looked to be hooved feet.

This strange male pulled the machine from earlier back behind the mirialanbefore lining up the dildo with her ass. He then caught the lube bottle that Melenna through him before opening it and pouring lube over the dildo and then the mirialan's asshole making her flinch in surprise.

The strange looking man then put the headband on his head so he was neurologically linked with th dildo before pushing the machine forward so the machines dildo went into the mirialan's asshole.

This also caused the bullet vibrator to come back to life in Rey's pussy giving her a nice bit of pleasure as she watched what was happening in front of her.

Melenna now handed the machine controller to the weird looking male who thanked her before taking a quick look over of it before activating the machine.

The machine started at a slow pace which meant the bullet vibe started at a fairly week setting but as the machine fucked the mirialan's ass faster the vibe in Rey's pussy got stronger and stronger and soon Rey was struggling to keep her eyes looking at the action.

After a couple of minutes Rey heard the mirialan say something that she couldn't exactly make out. The weird looking man who was very much enjoying the feeling of a nice tight asshole going over is cock replied saying. “What are yooou whohhhre?”

Because of the gag in the mirialan's mouth and all the noise coming from all over the club Rey wasn't able to hear the mirialan's reply. Instead she saw the weird man mess around with the machine control before starting to jerk off. Rey then noticed the vibrator in her pussy stop robbing her of her orgasm. She looked at the machine to see that it had stopped moving denying the mirialan her orgasm as well as Rey's.

The weird man didn't know he had denied two people there orgasms he only thought he had denied the mirialan who he was covering in his cum specifically covering her ass. Once he finished cumming he pushed the machine out of the mirialan's ass making her whine in need as the machine was pushed out of the way again.

“What did you just say whore?” The weird man said as he took the headband off and moving closer to the mirialan's head.

Rey presumed that the mirialan repeated what she had said making the weird looking man get angry. “Well then I hope you enjoy the beating you get you mirialan whore.” He angrily said before making his way back into the crowd.

The next person to step up was a a male ridlian. Rey had seen a female ridlian on Jakku at the New Reslia settlement which was near Nema outpost. Ridlian's generally had yellow skin and green hair which the male now standing in front of Rey had but there females also had another distinguishing feature which was they had three breasts instead of other species normal amount of two.

The male ridlian went up to Melenna and took a black paddle from her he then stated to walk behind the mirialan. “Say 'I will not disrespect my superiors' with every hit slut.” He ordered as he walked.

Once he was behind the mirialan the male ridlian used the paddle to hit the mirialan's ass causing the mirialan to move forward as much as possible and cry out in pain before seemingly saying something as Rey couldn't hear.

The paddle was big enough so that the male ridlian didn't have to alternate between each ass cheek so he was able to deliver all ten of his strikes to both ass cheeks with the mirialan seemingly saying her phrase after each hit.

“Now what do you say slut?” The male ridlian asked as he handed Melenna the paddle.

Rey watched as the mirialan turned her head in the direction she thought her master was. Shethen had to wait a few moments before the ridlian smiled and walked away from the mirialan and back into the crowd.

Another mon calamari now stepped up this one was a women though. She went over to Melenna and took some lube and a butt plug. The butt plug had something coming out from it that had Rey wondering what it was used for.

The mon cal women like everyone else went behind the mirialan and used the lube that she had to cover the butt plug and mirialan's asshole. She then started to push the butt plug into the mirialan's asshole making her move about in pleasure.

It also caused a weak vibration to come from the bullet vine in Rey's pussy surprising her and making her try to move but the thikite held her in place.

Once the butt plug was in place the mon cal women grabbed the extra thing that was attached to the butt plug and started to pump it in her hands. This unknowingly at the time to Rey caused the butt plug to get bigger in the mirialan's ass. The only clue Rey had to this was the very feint and brief vibration from the bullet vibe with every pump of the hand pump.

After a number of pumps the mon cal women let go of the hand pump making sure it rested on the mirialan's back. This meant that the pump wasn't in the way of the mirialan's pussy which the mon cal women proceeded to put two of her fingers into.

This not only caused the mirialan women to move a bit more in her restraints but it also caused the vibrator in Rey's pussy to start vibrating at a fairly high setting and it went higher the faster the mon cal went. There would also be brief surges of intensity when the mon cal women used her other hand to pull the butt plug out and then push it back into the mirialan's ass.

After roughly a few minutes Rey was close to cumming again and so it seems was the mirialan because the mon cal women who now had three fingers fucking the mirialan's pussy suddenly asked. “Why do you need to cum slut?”

Rey heard the odd mumble from the mirialan but she couldn't hear what she was trying to say through her gag because the speaker was to loud next to her. Everyone else obviously could hear what the mirialan said.

“Cum.” The mon cal women said in a stern voice.

Both the mirialan and Rey dually obliged. Rey again became lost in her own little world as she came imagining what the mirialan might be doing as she came. _Most likely a lot more moving._

After a little while the vibrator stopped letting Rey start to come down from her orgasm so she was able to watch what was happening again. The mon cal women had the butt plug in one hand and her other was glistening from the mirialan's pussy juice.

She must have been receiving her thanks from the mirialan already because she was sonn on her way back into the crowd after handing the butt plug back to Melenna.

A cetian women now came out from the crowd. She went over to Melenna and took two ice cubes from her. The cetian women then proceeded to run the ice cubes along the mirialan's skin making her flinch in surprise and make a very loud yelp sound that even Rey could hear.

“Oh I thought you mirialan whores liked it cold.” The cetian women said as if she was surprised by the mirialan's women reaction. She still proceeded to run the ice cubes all over the mirialan's body making her move as much as she could in her restraints.

Eventually the ice cubes melted so the cetian threw them away. “Thank your mistress whore.” The cetian women ordered.

After a few moments of seemingly nothing happening the cetian women turned and headed back into the crowd after receiving her thanks.

The next person to step up was a female monkey looking thing with four arms. This women took another butt plug from Melenna which was absolutely massive in terms of length and had a spiral running its whole length and a weird bottle of lube that had a weird lid to it.

The four armed monkey used what turned out to be a trigger in the lid of the bottle of lube to spray some of said lube onto the massive butt plug before spraying some lube onto the mirialan's asshole. She then lined up the massive butt plug and started to push it into the mirialan's ass making her move and moan loudly.

Rey was astonished as she slowly watched the massive anal toy slowly disappear up the mirialan's ass. It was also pleasurable for her thanks to the bullet vibe in her pussy giving her pleasure equal to what the mirialan was receiving from the insertion of the butt plug.

Eventually the mirialan's ass had devoured the nineteen inch long butt plug so the four armed monkey women moved on to the next part of her plan. She started spraying the mirialan with the lube. This eventually meant that the mirialan women's skin was shining because the lube and light caused it to.

Whilst the four armed female monkey covered the mirialan in lube Melenna brought over some kind of container that had a light pink coloured liquid in it as well two big spoons.

With the mirialn women's skin shining because of the lube the four armed women picked up one of the spoons collected some of the light pink liquid and poured it over the mirialan's back.

The female mirialan reacted to the liquid being poured on her by moving quite a lot in her restraints and crying out in pain.

The light pink liquid soon solidified making a light ping area covering the mirialan's back and that was added to when the monkey women used the other spoon to pour more of the light pink liquid over the mirialan who again thrashed about in her restraints.

The four armed women monkey women continued to use both large spoons to cover the mirialan in the light pink liquid. Over time more and more of the mirialan was covered. Her back and ass were the main targets but some of the liquid ran down her arms and legs and even over her pussy which made her really thrash about.

Eventually the monkey women stopped but that was probably because she was running low on the hot liquid that Rey would later find out was wax. “Would you like to say anything whore?” The monkey women asked

After a few moments when the mirialan was obviously replying the four armed monkey women went back into the crowd. She was replaced by women who also had three breasts but unlike the ridlian from earlier she didn't look human. The main facial feature that Rey could see was the three eye stalks.

This weird women went over to Melenna and was handed something that had numerous black things coming out of a handle of some kind. The weird women took what Rey would later find out was a flogger and like nearly everyone else went behind the mirialan and started hitting her ass with the flogger.

The mirialan again moved in her restraints when she was hit but Rey sensed that she wasn't in as much pain as before because the wax had taken some of the sting of the blow for her. That wouldn't last though as the wax was being knocked away with every hit soon turning the mirialan's ass from the light pink colour of the wax to her natural green colour.

In fact this weird women continued to use the flogger to hit the mirialan's ass until all the wax had been hit off of her ass. “What do you say you mirialan slut?” The weird women asked.

Rey watched the weird wome stand around for a few seconds before smiling and making her way back to the crowd.

The next person to step out from the crowd was a very tall women who was humanoid with a fairly thin build long neck and like the monkey creature from earlier four arms. This incredibly tall women went up to the mirialan and grabbed and then squeezed her ass cheeks.

Melenna then came over to the thin tall women and handed her what Rey would later know as a rabbit vibrator. The toy looked small especially in the tall women's hands but when she activated it and put it in the mirialan's pussy with the little thing at the top on the mirialan's clit Rey lost sight of what was happening for a few moments as the bullet vibe in her pussy went from inactivity to a really strong setting instantly.

After regaining herself a little Rey looked back at the action to see that the rabbit vibe was also rotating which was giving the mirialan even more pleasure which was being given to Rey as well by the bullet vibe going to an even higher setting.

After roughly a few minutes of this intense pleasure Rey was close and if the moans and cries from the mirialan were anything to go by so was she.

“Why do you need to cum slave?” The tall thin women suddenly asked looking over the mirialan's body.

Rey was ready to be forced into another incredible orgasm as she watched the mirialan struggle in her restraints as she must have been answering thee question. Then she watched as the tall thin women pulled the rabbit vibe out of the mirialan's pussy denying her the orgasm that she so obviously wanted and at the same time making Rey's bullet vibe suddenly stop denying her as well.

Rey was so close to orgasm that she tried to move to get her release but the thikite held her in place and her orgasm faded away.

The tall thin women licked the toy clean before asking for her thanks. She then handed the toy back to Melenna before walking back into the crowd.

It actually took a little while for what turned out to be the last person to step forward. Rey figured it was to make sure that the mirialan was desperate for release but it also meant that Rey was in the exact same scenario but it also gave her time to fantasise about her being in the mirialan's position or her in a different position but a similar sort of thing happening to her. Those thoughts made Rey decide there and then that she was going to do what the mirialan was doing after this was finished.

A male togruta with blue skin and the usual wight facial markings now walked forward. Rey was initially surprised by his skin colour and thought he couldn't be a togruta but everything else about him convinced Rey that he was one.

The male togruta went over to the fucking machine that had been moved out of the way and pulled it back behind the mirialan. He then lined the dildo up with the mirialan's pussy and pushed the machine forward.

The mirialan moved a little when the machines dildo went into her pussy and Rey also got to enjoy the bullet vibe give her a weak burst of pleasure to her pussy.

The male togruta now put the headband on giving him a neurological link to the machine's dildo. He then took the machine's controller from Melenna and after a quick look over of it he activated the machine.

The speed of the machine was quick to build up and it was soon going at a speed that was in no way possible for normal people. It meant the mirialan the togruta and Rey were all in a world of pleasure and the mirialan and the togruta were making plenty of noises to confirm that.

Rey was moaning as well but she couldn't make much noise because of her current situation. The thikite also prevented her from playing with her clit stopping Rey from getting even more pleasure.

Luckily Rey didn't actually need to play with her clit because the bullet vibe was at a really high setting because of how fast the machine was going and soon the female mirialan, male togruta and Rey were near there orgasms.

As they neared there release Rey noticed how desperate the mirialan's movements became nad also noticed when she moved her head and moved her jaw to speek but as always Rey couldn't hear what was said.

“Cuhhhm. Cummm you mmmirialan bitch.” The togruta suddenly said as he moved towards the mirialan.

The mirialan really thrashed about now and that was the last Rey got to see because she had another really big orgasm that made her eyes roll into her head.

When she was able to see again Rey saw that the togruta had come all over the mirialan's ass and that he was currently in front of the mirialan. He then walked into the crowd obviously having taken his thanks.

Melenna then moved so she stood between the audience and the female mirialan. “Okay everyone it's time to release Lunkii and give her a bit of a break but we still have loads of other people around who will need people to play with them so please feel free to have fun with them.” She exclaimed.

Melenna made sure the crowd was starting to disperse before helping Lunkii out of all her restraints, the blindfold and the gag. She then helped get all the wax off of Lunkii's body which also got rid of her body stocking as it was totally ruined by the wax.

The mirialan didn't seem to care though as she was soon walking away to do her own thing. This left Melenna to do some last bits of clearing up before turning her attention to Rey.

Melenna walked up to Rey with a datapad in hand and soon Rey was lifted up again. Melenna then led the way back through the club and into the room where Rey was encased earlier but she was put down in a slightly different position.

Suddenly Rey noticed a shower of some kind had started up over her and not long later practically her whole body could move again making her nearly fall to the floor because she was caught by Melenna.

“Whoa there.” Melenna muttered as she caught Rey and held her up in the shower.

“Thanks.” Rey said with a hoarse voice.

“So how was everything?” Melenna asked as she reached between Rey's legs so she could get the bullet vibe out of her pussy.

“It was oh mind blowing.” Rey answered ohing when the bullet vibe was removed from her pussy.

“So after your out of here you'll get involved out there?” Melenna inquired.

“Yeah I will but errr...”

“But what Rey? If you want to do something I can help set it up for you.” Melenna encouraged looking at Rey intently.

“I. I want to try out the green women's roll.” Rey blurted out facing Melenna but her eyes were definitely looking at the wall behind her.

“Oh you want to try the submissive role like that mirialan do you. Well after we get you a drink and give you a little time to rest I will set it up for you. You can also try and free your feet now.” Melenna informed after looking down at what was the thikite base of Rey's statue.

Rey found it rather easy to free her feet and was soon walking out of the shower with Melenna who left the room saying she was going to get a few things.

Whilst she waited Rey looked over her body seeing that the thikite had left no marks or residue on her skin and it hadn't stuck to her hair in any way. It was incredible.

“Here.” Melenna said as she walked back into the room. She was holding a drink of some kind and she had changed her clothes as she had worn her other ones in the shower and kind of ruined them.

Rey took the drink and took a few sips of it this made her realise how thirsty she actually was so she gulped down the rest of it rather quickly before whiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand.

“Would you like some more?” Melenna asked after Rey finished her drink.

“No thanks.” Rey answered.

Melenna then led Rey out of the moulding room and after a quick trip to the refresher for Rey they went into a room full of clothes that would only worn I the main club area.

“Seen as your going to be going back out there it would probably be best if you went out in something more appropriate.” Melenna suggested as they walked in.

Rey looked around the room seeing what she could were and the colours she could choose as well.

“Or you could just go out there totally naked if you want.” Melenna added.

Rey was drawn to a navy coloured fishnet full body stocking which had two large holes near the top which were obviously openings for someone's breasts and another opening in the crotch area.

Rey went over to it and brought it a bit closer with her right hand.

“Wanna try it on?” Melenna asked from behind Rey.

Rey took the fishnet body stocking of the rack and after a little while and with some help from Melenna she had the thing on and was looking at herself in a mirror.

She looked incredible. The navy colour was a stark contrast to her light coloured skin and the holes helped emphasize the areas that were left open.

“I think you look incredible in that.” Melenna exclaimed releasing some pheromones into the air.

“Yeah I know.” Rey replied looking at herself for another few moments before looking at Melenna.

“So do you want to try the same thing the mirialan was in earlier or do you want to do something different?” Melenna inquired.

“Something different please.” Rey answered

“And do you have any big no noes?” Melenna now asked.

“Er well I'm open to doing anything that I saw but I haven't done any ass play before.” Rey explained.

Melenna nodded in understanding before thinking for a moment. “Alright follow me.”

Melenna led Rey back out into the main club area. They went over to what Rey would later find out was an A-frame. Melenna had Rey back up into the frame so she was facing everyone in the club. Melenna then took Rey's arms and put her wrists in the wrist cuffs above her head. She then took Rey's left leg and put it in an ankle cuff that was located just a bit further than her left shoulder. Melenna then did the same with Rey's right leg leaving her legs spread just more than a shoulders width apart.

Rey was aware of a small crowd gathering behind Melenna as she got Rey restrained to the A-frame and felt really exposed after her legs were spread and cuffed in place.

“Everything good?” Melenna asked.

Rey just nodded her head in reply.

“Okay Rey listen carefully. If you have a problem with what is happening but are alright with it still happening but just at a lower speed or intensity then either say yellow or mercy. If you are in serious distress and need everything to stop then say red and I will stop everything. Now if your gagged and have any kind of problem go ugh ugh ugh whilst shaking your head and I will stop what is happening and ungag you so you can say what the problem is. Got that?” Melenna explained and then asked.

Rey again nodded her head in reply.

“I need you to say it.” Melenna insisted.

“Yellow or mercy for less intensity. Red to completely stop and if gagged shake my head going ugh ugh ugh if I have any problem.” Rey replied.

“Alright here we go.” Melenna said before turning to face the crowd. “Okay everyone You can now start paying to play with Rey here but please bare in mind this is her first time so lets try and not do anything to intense. We would like her to come back for more.”

There were a few chuckles from the crowd as Melenna stepped towards the toy stand that had been brought over to her by another staff member. She then picked up a blindfold from the toy stand and put it on Rey. The blindfold easily covered her eyes and prevented her from seeing whilst also not covering her nose in any way.

With the loss of her eye sight Rey immediately started to use the force to sense what was happening around her. She felt Melenna move back over to the toy stand and then someone started to make there way from the crowd.

All of a sudden Rey felt really hot and aroused as this person reached out and touched her. “So we have a newbie to play with.” A female voice said as she ran her right hand over Rey's face and down to her left breast.

“Mmm yes.” Rey replied as she felt herself get drawn into what was happening even more.

“That's yes mistress my human whore. Make sure to address your superiors properly.” The women said in a slightly lower tone of voice.

“Yes mmmistress.” Rey replied as she felt this women grope her tits.

“That's better.” The women said before squeezing Rey's breasts. “You have some nice petite tits whore and what is this?”

Rey now felt the women's right hand move down and go between her legs making her gasp loudly as her clit was rubbed slowly and lightly.

“Clearly your zeltron friend needs to work on her pheromone usage because I shouldn't have to use mine to get you this wet.” The women exclaimed.

Rey sensed some anger coming from Melenna aimed at this women who was feeling her up. She also sensed Melenna call the women a falleen which she would have to look up later.

The falleen women was still rubbing Rey's pussy getting her to moan. “Yes this is a. Very. Needy. Pussy.” The falleen said slapping Rey's pussy at the end of every scentance.

Rey flinched with every slap to her pussy. They didn't really hurt but they were a bit of a surprise after what had previously been happening.

After the slaps the falleen women moved away from Rey a little bit. Rey could still sense she was close but she wasn't touching her any more. Rey then sensed a still seething Melenna move closer to the falleen women to hand her something.

Melenna had given the falleen women a normal sized dildo which was just bigger than an average human sized cock. She also gave the the falleen women a headband so she could create a neurological link between herself and the dildo.

The headband was swiftly put on by the falleen women. She then squeezed Rey's right breast whilst lining up the dildo with her pussy saying. “Now lets give this needy pussy of yours what it deserves.”

“Oh fuck.” Rey cried out as she felt the dildo get pushed all the way into her pussy. This was the first time Rey had anything bigger than her fingers or the bullet vibe in her pussy so it was a new experience for her.

“Ooh your a tight human whore.” The falleen women exclaimed before leaning in and whispering in Rey's ear. “Perhaps even virgin tight.”

Rey shivered before moaning loudly as the falleen women started to move the dildo in and out of her pussy at a steady pace that got quicker over time.

“Now remmemberuh whore we cohntrol yoour oorgasms. So if you need to cumm then you have to ask for permmissiohn.” The women explained moaning, ohing and oohing as she did.

Rey was making her own noises of pleasure as she listened to what was being said because the women never stopped moving the dildo in and out of her. By now the falleen women was moving it as fast as she could which was giving them both lots of pleasure.

After what felt like a very long time Rey was close to cumming. “Please can I cum.” Rey exclaimed as she started to really thrash about.

“Cum whore. Cummm with me!” The women replied getting louder as she did slamming the dildo as hard as she could into Rey's pussy.

Both women started to scream as they both started to cum. The falleen women used her left hand to rub her pussy as she squirted a little bit of pussy juice out of her pussy. Rey also squirted but she seemed to squirt a bit harder but it was hard to tell because the dildo was in the way making her pussy more like a weak sprinkler.

“Oh that was good and who knew we had a squirter tied up.” The falleen women exclaimed before removing the dildo from Rey's pussy.

“ _gasp_ Squirter mistress?” Rey queried as the dildo was removed.

Rey sensed the women's surprise before she said. “Your really new aren't you. Don't worry though your bound to gather more experience over time.”

Rey then sensed the women walk away from her leaving her slightly confused. It didn't take long for Rey to sense someone else approaching her.

“You slut need to learn how to thank your masters and mistresses.” A feminine voice said whilst Rey also felt a hand going over her body with weird finger tips.

These weird finger tips turn out to be suckers as the women sucked one of Rey's nipples into one of them before playing with it.

“If this were a club slave night I would punish you severely but its not and seen as you are a newbie.” The women said before using her other hand to slap Rey's pussy before every word. “Remember. To. Thank. Your. Masters. And. Mistresses.”

Rey flinched up with every slap from the women with little groans of pain coming out of her mouth.

“Now with that out of the way how about some more pleasure.” The women exclaimed.

As she said this Rey sensed Melenna come over to hand something to the women. What she had been handed was a controller that had two wires coming out of it both leading to a bullet vibe.

Rey soon felt a bullet vibe get inserted into her pussy and she then heard the other women moan as she put the other one in her pussy.

The women then used the controller to activate both vibrators making both herself and Rey gasp and moan.

The vibrators were at a low setting but Rey was a lot louder than the other women because she was soon using her mouth to suck on Rey's nipples. The mouth of this person wasn't human like in any way and really had Rey wondering what kind of creature this women was.

That was until the vibrator suddenly went up in intensity. It was nowhere near the super intense levels that Rey had felt earlier when she was a statue but it was definitely at a level that had been used to tease her and it was making Rey moan louder.

The women was also moaning as well from the increase in intensity adding some light vibrations to Rey's nipples which was a very welcome addition.

After a little while the vibrators upped in intensity again. This had Rey starting to cry out as the vibrator in her pussy seemed to be at a setting that was a bit lower to what she had felt earlier.

The other women also had the same thing happen to her which made her start to lose focus on sucking Rey's nipples with her mouth so she started to use her weird hands instead. She also took note of how Rey's hips were moving about into hers as she moved about.

“Are yoou close slut becauhse I am?” The women asked.

“Yes mmistress.” Rey replied.

“Well you can cum as sooon as I have slut.” The women stated.

Not long after the women said that the vibrators upped in intensity again. Rey thought it had to be a bigger jump up in intensity because it went from being just a bit lower to what she had felt as a statue to a lot higher than what she had felt as a statue.

It didn't take long at all before Rey started cumming and at the same time as Rey let out a scream of pleasure the other women did as well letting everyone know that they were cumming together.

Rey thrashed about in her restraints as her pussy seemed to squirt a little bit of pussy juice out around the vibrator that continued to buzz away.

The other women meanwhile forced her bullet vibe out of her pussy with her squirt that was a strong spurt followed by a weaker one which covered Rey's legs as she thrashed about in her orgasm.

“Oh there we go. Now what do you say slut?” The women asked as she reached down and pulled the bullet vibrator out of Rey's pussy.

“Thank you for letting me cum mistress.” Rey replied.

Rey soon sensed the women walk away from her after handing the toys back to Melenna. She then sensed another person quickly approach her. She then felt a dildo that she would later learn was human size get pushed into her pussy.

Rey initially thought it was someone using a dildo but when she felt what had to be someone's hips hitting her she realised that a humanoid women had to be using a strap on on her.

This women soon started fucking Rey at quite a fast pace making her moan and oh loudly.

“That's it take it you human whore.” the women said

Rey's world soon became limited to herself and the weird women in front of her. She knew she wasn't human because she had decided to kiss her and there was no way that it was a human mouth she was kissing.

Rey soon felt her orgasm starting to build but she then heard the women in front of her cry out as she came. Rey could feel her move about a bit as she came but her hips barely moved so the strap on dildo stayed rather static.

After a little while the women who had been fucking Rey seemed to calm down so Rey expected her to start to move again and she did but instead of pushing the strap on dildo into Rey's pussy she pulled it out instead.

“Ohhh but I'm so close.” Rey called out in desperation.

“You don't get to decide when you cum whore and I haven't heard any thanks for what I did to you.” The women angrily said.

“Why would I thank someone for not making me cum.” Rey replied with a raised voice.

The women didn't reply to that. Rey sensed her turn and walk away into the crowd which soon had someone else walking from it.

“Don't you love it when newbies don't know when to keep there fucking mouths shut.” A male voice said loudly. “No me neither.”

Rey now sensed Melenna move up to the man so she could hand him something. Rey then felt a surprisingly cold leather thing get run over her and around her breasts before being run down her body towards her pussy.

“You will count every strike and thank me for it bitch.” The man ordered before pulling the head of the crop away and striking Rey's pussy with it.

Rey cried out in pain as she moved about in her restraints before saying. “One. Thank you master.”

Another strike was delivered making Rey cry out and flinch again. “Two. Thank you master.”

The man delivered ten total strikes to Rey's pussy with her crying out and flinching in pain from each one. Rey's tone of voice also got deeper as it went on. She was not happy with the decision to punish her.

“You aren't being sincere in your thanks bitch. Maybe a better explanation of the rules is needed so you can enjoy this more.” The man exclaimed.

Rey then sensed him move over to Melenna to probably hand back what ever he had used on her because Rey didn't know what it was and then he moved back to where the crowd of people was.

Rey then sensed someone come out of the crowd again before saying something in a language that Rey didn't understand.

The male because that's what he sounded like when he talked received something from Melenna that he proceeded to run over Rey's body like the man previously. This time there was lots of things and they were easily longer than the previous things contact area.

After the man had run the tails of the flogger over her body he decided to get started with the real punishment. Over the next minute the man proceeded to hit Rey all over her body with the flogger.

Rey twisted and turned as much as she could in her restraints whilst also letting out cries and whimpers of pain.

After a minute the man stopped and said something in his language that Rey didn't understand. Melenna noticed this so decided to translate. “Your nikto master is asking what do you say to him slut?”

“Thank you master for punishing me.” Rey answered.

The male nikto seemed to be contempt with Rey's reply as he seemed to move towards Melenna before heading back into the crowd.

Now another person came out of the crowd and if what Rey sensed was correct this person was bigger than all the other people.

Rey then felt a hairy paw like hand on her left breast. Only Chewbacca had a hand like that which made the person in front of her a wookie.

“Yellow. There is no way I am taking your cock in my pussy.” Rey exclaimed.

“ _Don't worry young human. I wont use my cock to penetrate you._ ” The male wookie said in shyriiwook.

“Okay then.” Rey replied sensing everyone's surprise by understanding the wookie.

After a moment of shock Melenna moved towards the wookie and handed him two things. One was a human sized dildo and the other was a neurological headband.

The wookie put the headband on which gave him the weird sensation of making his cock feel a lot smaller because he now had a neurological link to the dildo that he quickly pushed into Rey's pussy.

Rey gasped and moaned at the sensation of the dildo being pushed into her. The male wookie soon started to move the dildo in and out of Rey making her moan even more and move her hips so that the dildo would hit different parts of her pussy.

The male wookie wasn't silent though he was letting out noises of pleasure but they weren't as loud as Rey's.

After a little while Rey's movements became slightly more erratic and she was moaning louder and occasionally crying out in pleasure.

“ _Remember you have to ask for permission to cum._ ” The male wookie said in shyriiwook.

“Please can I cum?” Rey soon asked as she neared her release.

The male wookie was close as well but he wanted Rey to ask for permission properly. “ _What are you asking slave and who are you asking._ ”

“Please can I cum master.” Rey now shouted hoping what she said was right now.

“ _Cum._ ” The male wookie said in shyriiwook whilst angling the dildo with his next push so it hit Rey's g-spot.

Rey let out a really loud cry of pleasure as she started to cum. She thrashed about as she squirted a bit of her pussy juice out from around the dildo.

At the same time Rey felt rope after rope of wookie cum start to cover her body as the male wookie came as well. Some of the cum went high enough that it ended up in Rey's mouth making her moan as it surprisingly tasted really good.

“ _What do you say slave?_ ” The male wookie asked.

“Thank you master for making me cum.” Rey replied with a smile on her face.

“Okay everyone it's time to give Rey a break but there is plenty more action around if you are interested.” Melenna exclaimed walking in front of Rey so she was between her and the crowd of people which soon started to disperse.

This made Melenna turn back to Rey and start to release her starting by taking the blindfold off of her. “How was it?” Melenna asked.

“It was good. I think my inexperience didn't help.” Rey answered before rubbing her wrists as they were freed from there restraints.

“Well everyone had that problem at some point so don't worry about it.” Melenna replied as she unlocked the ankle restraints. “Now lets go get you cleaned up before you go back out into the club.”

And with that Melenna helped Rey to one of the showers so she could clean herself of the wookie cum. She then told her to enjoy the rest of her night after bringing her back to the main club area. Her earlier bondage session had helped to break the water with some people so after getting a drink Rey was able to speak with people instead of hiding away in a corner. She had some fun with these people and when she finally decided to leave the club she made sure to remember to look up other clubs around the galaxy so she could have fun whenever she needed it.


	2. discontinued

I'm sorry to announce that I will not be adding any more chapters to this story for the foreseeable future.

The reason for this decision is that as I was writing the next chapter for this story I ended up having another idea for a story that I wanted to write. This meant that I had three stories with two of them being practically the same thing just one used one main character and the other had a wide range of characters. With this new idea also having a wide range of potential characters as well as an increased scope to work with it made me realise that my famous visitors story would end up having to many similarities for me that I wouldn't enjoy writing it and that would make me not enjoy writing at all which would make me stop writing all together.

So I'm afraid this story wont be continued unless someone does what I did when I first started writing with Sabine visits and takes matters into there own hands. You never know you may surprise yourself with how good you are like I did.

Lastly a bit of a tease for the new story which I have nearly completed the first chapter of. Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the premiere holo porn site FCF


End file.
